Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: God of the Mind
by MyXRespectXForXKyogre-sama
Summary: Rated M then T in later chapters. Missy has been turned into a pokemon and now stumbled into a world unlike any other. She makes a rescue team to find out who she really was but who's this Itachi? How does he know her? Based off of Darkness and Time.
1. The Storm

_This is my own PMD fanfic but it's rated M for language though it doesn't really appear heavily throughout the story, rape is mentioned and some minor violence in later chapters. I don't own Pokemon or Itachi or Sasuke so...I don't. The next chapter is more PMD just so you know. Okay? Okay. Reviews are welcome._

--

**God of the Mind**

Everything was quiet in a dense forest, no birds were chirping, no crickets chiming yet, no life making any sounds as the daylight died and turned the sky a vibrant orange. The pinkish clouds rolled in slowly once the twilight disappeared in streams of soft blue and purple. The wind died down to a very gentle breeze through the trees and lightly tilted the red flames to the right, sending the embers to the ground. Itachi leaned against the huge trunk of a towering tree, one of the many that grew in the area, totally run down with fatigue but barely even scratched up from the past death defying battle against an endless army of demons. His companion, a young eleven-year-old girl, on the other hand, was badly bruised, scarred and cut from fangs and claws of all sorts. His left arm rested between her head and bark, acting like a pillow as his black cape served as a long blanket that his feet stuck out of. She was a cute little thing, having coffee-colored skin, the most beautiful of golden eyes shining amber in the fiery glow of the fire, the softest black hair he ever felt and a lean figure under that white kimono shirt she wore with crimson red pants ballooning up. Something was different about her, she wasn't exactly human: half demon to be precise. However, she looked almost totally human twenty-four seven, save for her golden eyes and horribly blunt and short claws on her hands. She resembled the look of an adorable plush doll that could light up a room with a single smile but now she was in pain. She had been badly injured while protecting her own protector. It all started three years ago when she was eight. She was so adorable, people couldn't stop giving her attention and her appeal caught his eye for the first time. Though it was considered wrong, it was only a small, little crush on her until she grew even more desirable, the hormones were worse for him. Over time it developed into more than just a crush, something he couldn't quite describe until the day that he took her, just a few days before now. He had dreamt of that night for years, making him hard several times with no solution for relief except for masturbation, she was a minor after all. But being him, he couldn't take it anymore and fucked her savagely, without even saying a simple _"I love you."_ in any form. Even if it was illegal, she wanted him just as much since she turned ten and experienced her first period, signaling many more to come. After that night, he vowed to protect her as they carried out their special mission, even if it would become extremely hazardous the next day. She was to have his child, to restore his clan that had been massacred years ago by a demon god would take time but she was willing to be fucked again and again if it meant fulfilling his dream. He loosely wrapped his right arm around her waist to pull her close and keep her warm from the cold of the darkness. He breathed in her sweet scent intoxicatingly as her golden eyes slowly drifted down and took her away to dreamland and she nuzzled into his strong chest. Right now, he felt mixed emotions, he knew that he loved her like no other but those demons…they almost ripped her to shreds until he found his speed to do something. Seeing her battered and beaten almost to a pulp made him furious at his enemies, but this wasn't the first time: they've encountered many monsters ever since they were partnered up that have hurt her in some way but this was the worst of all. She was with child so she was more precious now than ever but all those demons wanted were their next meal. He felt her stir from the bruises pressing harshly against the sharp bark until he quietly shushed her and ran his fingers through her ebony hair. "Itachi…I…"

"Shhhh…It's okay. I won't let them hurt you anymore. Go back to sleep." She did as she was told obediently from his emotionless voice but just that made her enter a world where pain didn't exist as she drifted off once again. "Missy…I…I have to tell you something but I don't know quite how to say it. The truth is…I love you…ever since we were kids I've always had these feelings for you. But, do you feel the same way about me?" Silence answered for him as he looked down to gaze at that adorable face in rest but sleep threatened to claim him too with every second going by. "You're not answering so I'm guessing you're asleep already. I will do anything to protect you…even give my own life up. I promise, those injuries will heal up by tomorrow. I just can't believe that you stood up to those demons like that. I wonder what you were thinking." As his eyes drifted down with exhaustion so did the flames, but he finally put his last thoughts together before going off. "I'll take care of you on our new mission tomorrow. You can trust me…" His words drifted off as he fell asleep then very slowly the crickets began chirping once the crackling fire smothered out.

Bright lightning flashed suddenly, followed by angry roars of thunder that racked the very void of space as rain pelted hard, almost like hail, on the ground. "Whoa! Wh-wh-whoa! Are-Are you okay? No! Don't let go!"

"I can't…I'm slipping!"

"Fuck! No! Just hang on a little longer! You can make it!"

"I'm trying! I can't hold on any longer! I'm scared! I don't want to lose you!"

"Hold on! Don't let go! Ahhhh! Come back!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"


	2. Team Rito Tribe

_From now on it will be rated T not M. The only M part was the first chapter and will be only the first chapter. I don't own Pokemon, Itachi, Sasuke, Toph or whatever. This is an x-over from The Legend of Arceus and anime. Constuctive critism is welcome but only constructive critism. I aim to be an author someday so if you would help I'll be happy._

--

**Team Rito Tribe**

All the poor girl was able to see was a never ending abyss of darkness. Her body was racked with pain in several areas, mainly her head from a headache and legs from lying down too much. She felt nauseated as well which didn't help, not one bit as it made her feel like she was going to puke up a gut. Her ears also pulsated time and time again, sending wave after wave of sharp discomfort straight to her brain. "Is it dead?" A hard female voice, that of a fighter, rang through her ears. It was at that time the girl knew that others were near.

"What kind of a question is that?" A younger, sarcastic voice of a girl answered, a little annoyed. "_Is it dead?_ What is wrong with you? Clearly, I can feel it breathing."

"I say we should poke it just to see if it'll wake up."

"Go right ahead." After those few words, she felt a sharp stinging jab her in the side, only making her feel worse. The stabbing continued, getting sharp with every thrust until she finally stirred against the hot sand.

"Mmmmnnnn…stop…stop that…" The offender was caught off guard, noticible by a sharp gasp as she stepped back.

"Well…you were right. It is alive."

"What'd I tell ya? Now wake her up. We can't just leave someone here."

"Hey, you, sleeping beauty, wake up. Wake up, already." A soft shaking rocked her at first then turned harder and forceful with every second. "Yo, are you okay? Geez, wake up." With one last hard shake, the girl finally opened her eyes and gazed into the tough-looking face of a Riolu. Startled at this image and mind click, she bolted away from them and stood just before the sea as they stared at her eyes, the golden eyes that reflected the bright, glamorous sunlight. "Yo, take it easy. What's your problem?" She looked next to the Riolu and spotted a Cubone but this one had such strange milky white eyes, as blank as the clouds.

"Wha-What did you j-just say?" The Riolu took a step towards her but she jolted from the action and bristled up her fur, without knowing. "You-You stay away from me! I'm not afraid to leap! I mean it!"

"Hey, calm down. We on your side. Just relax. Now tell us where you're from."

"You…You talk?" She dropped her guard then looked at the other. "Both of you? But you're pokemon. Pokemon don't talk! That's impossible."

"Well, look who's talking, Little Miss Sunshine." The sarcastic Cubone spoke up but didn't turn to her, just pointed at her direction. "You're a pokemon too. Talking just like us. Why are you so surprised? I can't even see and I can tell. Hey, Sri Lanka, she _is_ a pokemon, right?" The Riolu turned to her and nodded.

"Yeah. She's an eevee but a strange one. She doesn't even know she's an eevee."

"You're blind?" She seemed startled at those white eyes but the Cubone stepped in her general direction and started to stomp the ground, causing short earthquakes with each stomp.

"Yeah, so what? You just noticed? I can't see with my eyes but I can still see with my feet. That's how I knew you were a pokemon. And also that the fact that you smell like an eevee. Now, where are you from?"

"But I'm not a eevee! I'm not even a pokemon! I'm a person! A person that's not a pokemon!"

"A person, huh?" Sri Lanka srunched her face in concentration as she spoke. "You mean like a human? There are no humans here. Not that I know of."

"I'm not exactly a human. I'm sort of…half. But still I'm not a pokemon!"

"Are you mentally screwed up or something?" The Cubone scoffed at her rudely. "You seem like an eevee to me. Take a look yourself." She reluctantly looked down at her feet but didn't expect to see brown furred legs with soft paws at the bottom. She squeaked in high-pitched then looked back to see a bushy brown tail dipped in white fur at the tip. She reached up a paw and felt a long, slender furry ear, she could feel it so it must have been hers. Discouraged and confused, she turned around and looked into the ocean, about to cry when she saw the reflection of an eevee with golden eyes stare right back at her.

"It is true…I am an eevee but how? Why does my body hurt so much? I feel sick…I think I'm going to throw up." She wined but the other two pokemon looked at each other then back at her.

"Well? Are you convinced now?" The Cubone piped up with withered patience until she turned back around with moist eyes.

"This can't be happening…This has to be a dream…There's no way!"

"Hey! You saw it for yourself now accept that you're an eevee!" Sri grew angered, not helping the tears once they threatened to fall. She caught a glimpse of one transparent tear roll down the soft cheek of the other then let her anger settle. "Sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I just never met someone like you. Let's just start all over. Hi. My name's Sri Lanka but you can just call me Sri for short. Let's start with your name." She sniffled twice very loudly then dried her tears completely before taking Sri's paw and shaking it. Her headache worsened but allowed her to remember very little until her name popped up.

"Uh, it's Missy…I think."

"What do you mean _I think_…?" Sri cocked her head to the side and let go as Cbone walked up to them.

"Sorry, I just have this massive headache and I can't really think but my name's definitely Missy."

"Okay, then my name's Toph." The Cubone pointed to herself as Missy looked to her. "And thanks for introducing me, Sri. That's really thoughtful of you." Sri made a cruel look at the blind Cubone then faced Missy.

"Never mind her. Now, where are you from?"

"Where am I from?" They nodded their heads together then she tried to remember anything she could but winced from the headache's throbbing pain. "I…I don't know…I can't remember anything. Why?"

"I don't know. I'm not the one with the headache." Sri commented but Missy put her front paws on the sides of her head, trying to recall even the slightest memory but failed miserably.

"Shutup, Sri. Let her think. If she doesn't know, she doesn't know. Look, if you don't remember then don't even try. There's nothing we can do about it." Toph piped up then walked away. "If you need me, which I doubt, I'll be at Treasure Town."

"And what? You leave me here to deal with problem yet again?! You're the one who wanted to wake her!"

"I'm blind! What use is that? Just deal with her yourself!" As she disappeared Sri sighed irritably then held a stone with a string wrapped around it that she wore around her neck.

"I know you have a headache and all, but do you know anything about this stone?" Missy inspected the gray rock, inscribed on it was an indescribable picture but she shook her head as if to say no. "Oh, okay. Now, do you think-"

"Hey! You over there!" They turned to see a Koffing and Zubat charge towards them but instantly snatched the rock away, breaking the string in the process. "We'll be taking that! A stone like this will be worth millions!"

"Hey! Give that back! It's my personal treasure!" Sri made a fist at the two but they burst out in laughter.

"Treasure, eh? It'll be worth more now! Move aside!" They rushed past them, knocking them down as they dashed into a cave.

"You fiends! Give it back to me!" Sri took off after them, leaving Missy by herself, feeling a little bit, empty. She knew something was missing but couldn't put her finger, or paw, on what.

"Why can't I remember anything? It's so strange. I feel so sick…Maybe I'm just imagining this but…everything is so…real. Oh, this is a living nightmare! I can't find my way home, I don't know anyone, and I'm lonely…Wait, what did she say her name was? Sai? Sherly? Sarah? Oh, wait, no, Sri! I wonder if I should help her. Well, those bullies were mean and I don't have anywhere to go. Oh well, I'll just help her anyway." She darted after her into the pink cave but instantly became lost in the dungeon. "Hello? Anyone? Sri? Are you here?" She called blankly to the darkness until she caught sight of a corsola glaring at her angrily but she didn't notice at first. "Oh, hi! I'm looking for someone. She's a Riolu and her name's Sri. Have you seen her or a Koffing or a Zubat?" The corsola charged at her immediately, slamming right into her when her guard was down. She flew to the ground, slightly bruised in the chest but weakly stood on her feet until she shook the attack off. "Why did you attack me? All I asked was a question! There's no need to be so brutal!" The corsola charged for her again but she wasn't ready to take another hit. "I'll teach you some manners!" She used Tackle and slammed into the corsola, knocking it out as soon as it hit the ground. The impact bruised her left shoulder a little but she was okay as she walked around the corsola in confusion. "What was wrong with that pokemon? It was so…aggressive. I better be on my guard as I look for Sri. Hey! Sri! Can you hear me?!" She continued on until she encountered another corsola with two shellders glaring at her angrily and attacked as she gulped harshly. The two shellders attempted to slam into her sides, squashing her like a pancake but she zipped around using Quick Attack, knocking all three out with ease. "What was with them? And how did I move so fast? Weird…I think I really am a pokemon now." She ventured into the deep cavern, battled many vicious pokemon every now and again until she finally encountered Sri and the two thugs at the deepest part, right before the beach. Ralph the Koffing and Zutzu the Zubat were cornered as Sri caught them with an angry fist in the air.

"Hey! Gimme back my treasure!"

"Whoa-ho-ho! A little feisty, aren't ya? But you won't be getting your treasure back." Ralph scoffed at Sri, only making her angrier.

"Hey, look, Ralph! We have another wimp joining us!" Zutzu piped up then Sri turned to see Missy approach her, slightly bruised on her body.

"You didn't have to come. I can take these guys on by myself! Besides, you're far too weak to be in a mystery dungeon."

"Mystery dungeon? Is that was this is? Why are the pokemon here so angry?" Missy cocked her head to the side as Sri sighed irritably once again.

"A mystery dungeon is a strange place. It changes every single time you enter it but it's not safe, not at all. The pokemon in each dungeon are so aggressive that they'll attack you on sight so you can't let your guard down. Understand?" The eevee nodded her head right before Sri was hit directly by a noxious gas.

"Oh no! Sri!" She slammed on the ground harshly while coughing but the two thugs just laughed at them sinisterly.

"Wimps, you wouldn't last a minute against us. Heh-heh-heh. Say your prayers! We'll make you regret being born!" Zutzu barked then charged at Sri with swirling white energy wrapping around its wings. "Wing Attack!" It bolted for her just as Missy stepped in front but Sri jumped right over her and smacked the Zubat straight on its head with her palm.

"Force Palm!" Zutzu flew back to the ground, instantly knocked out as Sri landed safely on the ground. "I told you I could handle these guys. Just watch a master at her work."

"I was just trying to help."

"Well I'm one pokemon who can do without it. You see, I was raised almost on the streets since birth so it's either learn how to fight or be pushed around by others. Believe me, I learned it the hard way." She readied her fist for another striking as Ralph began to grow a little nervous.

"Well, we have a street rat here now. That makes it interesting. I'm sure your parents disowned you for another. Whoa-ho-ho-ho! Now that's cold!"

"Shutup you filthy bag of hot air! I've had enough of your talk! Quick Attack!" She zipped right to it and slammed as hard as she could into the gas ball, knocking it out instantly and grabbing her treasure once she landed. "Let's go, Missy. Before it gets too dark." She obediently obeyed the Riolu as they exited the cave after defeating some angered pokemon. It was twilight by the time they arrived out, the krabbys blowing out clear bubbles to let off steam only made the sight prettier but Sri didn't notice as Missy stopped and stared at the horizon of the sea, a soft twinkle in her eye. "Yo, are you even coming? Come on, let's go."

"Uh, okay, but where are we going?"

"To Treasure Town. Keep up." Missy easily caught up but those events that just happened seemed to linger in her mind.

"Um, Sri, is it really true that you grew up on the streets?" The Riolu sigh stressfully as she suddenly stopped then faced her.

"Yeah, but it wasn't intentional. My parents, well, my mom died when I was still in an egg but my dad…he's kind of…missing."

"Missing? How?"

"He's part of an exploration team. Team Gongoron I think it was called. They named it after him but they were on a very long mission until…well, they didn't come back. Word sent out that they were dead but no one found the bodies so I was an orphant at a young age. But enough about that, thinking about it only makes things worse. We need to get to Treasure Town."

"Um, Sri, one more thing, what's an exploration team?"

"What? Are you dumb or something? An exploration team is a team made up of a group of pokemon dedicating their lives to rescue other pokemon in need or, you know, just plain exploring. There are a lot of famous teams like my dad's out their still active. In fact, some teams even visit town from time to time between missions. It's only the coolest thing around. I'm actually a part of one."

"You are? Who's all in it?"

"Well, there's me and Toph but our leader is Flare. Ah! I almost forgot! I was supposed to go with her to the guild! Oh, man! Oh, man! She's going to be so angry at me!" Sri quickly bolted off again, leaving Missy alone on the beach.

"Hey, wait! Wait up!" She quickly ran to the most of her extent but the superior speed of Sri beat her to the crossroads as she turned left to the town. It was jammed pack with pokemon, even having buildings shaped like them. There was Dusclops managing the bank, Electrivire and the Link Shop, Chansey and her nursery home, an Asian themed dojo and a bar nearest the crossroads which she bolted into. Missy finally reached the bar in time to see Sri sitting at a table with Toph and Flare the Chimchar.

"Where were you?!" Flare slammed her fists on the table, almost knocking off a small bottle of salt. Missy could easily tell she was the leader by her fierce voice though emotionless and tough disposition, tougher than even Sri's.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Me and Toph found an eevee lying on the beach then two thugs came and I…and I…"

"That's not an excuse for ditching me! We were supposed to enter the guild today but we're delaying by, once again, you two."

"Lighten up there, hot head." Toph interruptedly joked. "I could tell this eevee wasn't normal. What's her name again? Mikey?"

"It's Missy!" The eevee walked up shyly to the table as Flare turned to glower at her with cold eyes.

"So you're the eevee. Where are you from?" The chimchar inquired with slight annoyance obvious in her voice.

"Actually she doesn't remember a thing about her past." Sri chimed in. "We asked her but I guess she drew a blank from that headache."

"So what does she want? What do you want with us, Missy? How'd they find you?"

"Well we found her-"

"Quiet, Sri! Let her speak for herself."

"When I woke up…" She started meekly to grab everyone's attention. "I was laying on the beach but I though I was still a person, not a pokemon. Then these two thugs-"

"Person?" Flare cruelly interrupted. "You mean human? You were a human once?"

"Well, not-not exactly. I was actually half human and half demon before I came here. I can remember but other than that-"

"Half demon, you say?" Flare interrupted coldly again.

"Do demons really exist, Flare?" Sri questioned with curiosity.

"I've always thought they existed in fairytales along with humans." Toph added.

"Actually demons are quite real, I remember I encountered one a long time ago but what happen…it's kind of fuzzy. And as for humans…hmmm, I'm afraid the same thing happened before."

"Happened before? When? I don't remember anything like that happening at all." Sri stated but Flare leaned back against the chair.

"It did, about, I don't know, five years ago maybe? Don't you remember Team Smackdown?" Sri blankly nodded her head like a mindless drone. "Well, their leader, a pikachu named Sasuke, I believe, came here just the way she did. He claimed he was human before he was turned into a pikachu. People called him crazy but I don't know. He later formed a team with a staraptor, cloyster and a chikorita. They're another famous team around here and they trained at the guild, just like we're going to do. It could be possible. So, do you at least have some kind of memory left? Anything small thing at all?"

"Well…" She tightened her face and frowned as she tried her hardest to remember. "I…I'm seeing this man but I have no idea of who he is. Just thinking about it boggles my mind and makes my headache worse. I think I know his name but…but…I can't say it. I can't remember, it's on the tip of my tongue but…I don't know."

"Calm down before you kill yourself. No need to force it. It'll all come in time. All we need to do is just get into the guild for training. Maybe a good night's rest is what you need." Flare interrupted her thinking as she sipped down her soda.

"Here, take a seat." Sri patted down the chair next to her as a kind offer then Missy bowed her head respectfully.

"Thank you." She hopped onto the seat and rested greatly as she leaned back. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you something. You three are an exploration team, right?"

"Yeah. We're Team Rito Tribe. What of it?" Toph spoke before she gulped down her cold water.

"I was thinking that…uh…maybe I could be a part of your team?" Toph almost coughed at her question then wiped her mouth as everyone turned to the eevee. "Um, what?"

"_You_ want to be in _our_ team?" Flare had to speak slowly to digest the situation as she stared unbelievably at Missy.

"Yes, please! I'll do my very best! You can count on me!" A few moments of silence dwelled upon them until the other three pokemon burst out in a hysterical fit of laughter. "Oh, come on! I have no where else to go! What am I supposed to do?"

"Sorry but you picked the wrong team to join!" Sri coughed out between laughs. "You would only slow us down and get in our way. Don't take it personally."

"I wouldn't get in your way! Please…I'm just looking for answers…I'm lost and I feel alone." Her eyes started to water up, blurring her vision until she ran away while letting a few drops fall but the pokemon still laughed at her. After a few awkward moments, they calmed down with everyone staring at them until they left hastily.

"Yo, do you think we were too cold with her?" Sri suggested to the others.

"Hah! Hah! That was great!" Toph still held a wide grin as they marched to the crossroads but Flare held a straight face.

"I think you're right, Sri. I mean how useful was she when you were at Beach Cave? Was she skilled at fighting?" Flare answered her while ignoring Toph.

"Eh, actually I didn't see her fight but she had the intention to protect me. I could feel her aura, she was determined to defend against a blow but I was too enveloped in my pride that I shunned her and took down those two guys by myself. Oops…"

"She actually wanted to protect you? She seemed pretty odd when I talked to her." Toph commented as they stopped at the intersection.

"Maybe we should accept her. We are training at the guild, after all, so we're no strong bunch yet. Plus, she doesn't have anywhere to go. It's the least we can do after laughing her out like that." Flare painfully confessed but a smirk played on Toph's lips.

"Are you saying that you feel bad for her, Miss I-Care-About-No-One-But-Me? Now that's what I call I real switch-er-roo!"

"Be quiet, Toph. I'm only taking her in until she recovers her memory."

"And then what? Are you going to kick her to the curve?"

"No! If she wants to be a part of this rescue team, let's have her way. Now, where is she?"

"How am I supposed to know? We were laughing so hard I don't know if we even saw her leave."

"I bet she's at the beach still. I get this hunch she's there." Sri added then they bolted south to the sandy beach and spotted her crying as she sat in the shallow part of the ocean.

"Why can't I remember anything? Who's this man? I feel like I know him but I can't grasp it together. Why can't I? I'm so confused." She whimpered out between sorrowful cries as the others approached her.

"Hey, Missy!" She perked up at the voice then turned to see them waving at her while running over as she wiped her eyes quickly.

"Go away. I don't want to be bothered right now." She sniffled once then stood up out of the water and shook her fur off.

"Look, the girls and I have decided to let you join our team." Flare started out slowly to form the thoughts. "And we're sorry we laughed at you. But! You must train as hard as we do to stay in the team. Understand?" Missy hastily nodded her head and dried her eyes completely before smiling. "Good. Now let's go to the guild to get registered."

"Thank you, everyone! I'll do the best I can do! I'll work hard at it."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go into the guild. I'm starting to get tired." Toph sighed out as they left but Missy still smiled thankfully and ran towards them as the daylight died.


End file.
